Can you keep a secret?
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: La relación de Bill y Dipper no comenzó como la mayoría y siempre se mantuvo en secreto, hora de que eso cambie. Billdip.


Por pedido de una amiga aquí tienen un pequeño one-shot Billdip, que espero les guste.

Canción: Can you keep a secret by The Cab watch?v=FV2EBl9IcA8  
-

 _ **# Can you keep a secret?**_ _ **#**_

Todo había empezado de una manera un tanto rara.

Primero estaba Bill: Un psicópata en potencia, pero con una cara y cuerpo para morirse; era astuto y manipulativo así que no era asombroso que tuviera a casi toda la escuela comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Y luego estaba Dipper: Considerado por todos como un nerd con cero habilidades sociales... y no estaban tan equivocados. Sin embargo había cosas que el rubio se enorgullecía de saber solo él.

El chico era valiente, lo demostró el día en que se acercó para hacerle una proposición indecorosa.

Bill había aceptado pensando _"Qué lindo"_ ; quince minutos después sus pensamientos eran _"¡Qué boca, qué manos y qué todo!"_.

La pregunta no era si Dipper era bueno en la cama (o cualquier superficie plana) sino cómo lo era siendo virgen... bueno eso último definitivamente ya no lo era.

Así había empezado una relación carnal entre ellos, que prontamente se convirtió en una relación amorosa.

Bill no tenía ningún problema con jugar con un juguete encontrado en la calle (o incluso con dueño) y luego botarlo. Sin embargo, cuando los juguetes eran suyos era muy posesivo y cuidadoso.

El día que hizo que los mejores amigos de Dipper, Wirt y Finn, se besuquearan enfrente suya para convencerle de que no querían nada con su Pine Tree fue también el día en que se dio cuenta de que quería que Dipper fuera suyo en todos los sentidos.

No tardó nada en armar una cita perfecta para pedirle que fuera su novio.

Tampoco tardó nada en ponerse nervioso y acabar tartamudeando en su confesión.

Pero al final el resultado había sido el deseado: Dipper había dicho que sí.

Y aun así su relación no se había hecho pública.

No se trataba de una cuestión sobre la reputación de Cipher, al rubio no le podía importar menos la opinión de la gente.

La cuestión era que Dipper estaba seguro de que su familia (mayormente su padre) no iba a aceptarlo y no quería tener que pelear con ellos mientras estuviera en colegio.

Una situación parecida a la que vivía Mabel con la relación disfrazada de amistad que llevaba con Pacífica.

Solo que ellos habían decidido que no vivirían en esa situación mucho tiempo, habían encontrado una salida: Fugarse.

Bill tenía un hermano, William, que estaría más que encantado en recibirlos en su casa en Michigan.

Solo algunos privilegiados sabrían dónde estaban.

Simplemente tenían que esperar hasta que acabará el colegio y se largarían.

No obstante, Bill todavía quería hacer algo más antes de irse.

-¿Me concede está pieza?- preguntó ofreciendo su mano tentativamente.

-¿B-Bill?- interrogó el joven Pines mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Algunas personas voltearon a verlos.

-Está es la parte en que dices "Con mucho gusto", Pine Tree. - dijo Bill sonriendo de lado.

Dipper acepto su mano, aún sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Una vez fuera de su asiento el otro brazo del rubio se enredó en su cintura y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción lenta que sonaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Dipper después de unos momentos de disfrutar el baile.

-¿Crees que iba a irme sin dejarles en claro a todos que eres mío? ¡Ya quisieran!- exclamó Bill sonriente.

Ambos se rieron del comentario y siguen bailando sin importarles las miradas sobre ellos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste cuando recién iniciamos nuestra relación?- inquirió el rubio.

-Sí: "¿Puedes guardar un secreto?"- dijo Dipper- al parecer no pudiste.- agrega con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Nah, yo solo me los guardó hasta el momento adecuado- contestó Bill sonriendo igual que su novio.

Pronto estarían a kilómetros de aquel lugar, camino a un nuevo hogar, donde no tengan que preocuparse por las represalias, dónde ya no tengan que guardar el secreto.

£FIN£


End file.
